1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to packaging featuring a tear-off closure with a tearing aid for freeing an opening to remove the contents, such that on tearing open the packaging the region of the opening is suitable for introducing the contents into the mouth for direct consumption of the contents.
2. Background of the Invention
Known forms of flexible packaging for bars of chocolate, biscuits, dairy products and the like sweet foodstuffs include a tube-like envelope in the form of a closed envelope of film material which is closed at both ends by an adhesive or sealing seam. To remove the contents the envelope is torn open at one end, the tearing operation normally being assisted by provision of an aid to tearing in the form of a notch or a line of weakness. The opening created this way in the tube-shaped packaging enables the contentsxe2x80x94sliding on the inner side of the envelopexe2x80x94to be pushed out of the packaging by pressing on the closed end. This kind of packaging is particularly suitable for direct consumption of the contents whereby the opening region is introduced to or into the mouth after tearing open the packaging. In such a case it is hardly possible e.g. after making contact with the surface of the packaging to prevent bacteria and similar pathogenic agents on the surface from entering the mouth. The danger should not be underestimated especially in the case of children who are the main consumers of sweet foodstuffs packaged in such a manner.
The object of the present invention is to provide packaging of the kind described at the start, which after opening, may be introduced to or into the mouth without danger of contamination with germs.
The object of the invention is achieved in that, at least in the region of the opening, the packaging exhibits superimposed, separated or separable layers of packaging material forming an outer and inner part of the packaging, and the aid to tearing is arranged on the outer part of the packaging in such a manner that the outer part of the packaging is separated from the inner part a distance from the opening and in the region of the opening the inner part of the packaging is exposed.
On tearing open the packaging according to the invention the contaminated outer part is thereby removed, revealing the uncontaminated inner part of the packaging. The xe2x80x9caseptic mouthpiecexe2x80x9d created in this manner may therefore be introduced to or into the mouth to remove the contents without danger of infection.
A first version is such that the inner part of the packaging may be a pipe-shaped or tubular-shaped insert part outside the opening region and joined to the outer part of the packaging. The insert part may, however, also extend over the whole length of the packaging and in this case need not compulsorily be attached to the outer part of the packaging.
A preferred second version of the packaging according to the invention comprises a foil laminate made up of a film facing the interior of the packaging and an outer film facing outside the packaging, whereby in the region of the region of the opening the inner and outer films are not bonded together, or if so then with smaller force than over the rest of the packaging. Thereby, it may be useful to provide a second tearing aid on the inner film for the purpose of creating the opening.
The aids to tearing the packaging open comprise in particular notches, in particular line-shaped partial cuts or perforations and the like lines of weakness.
A preferred field of application for the packaging according to the invention is in the packaging of drinkable and/or edible contents which are suitable for direct consumption i.e. direct transfer from the packaging to the mouth. Examples of such forms of packaging are, apart from the tube-shaped- envelopes mentioned at the start, also pouches for liquids or drinks and for paste-type contents. In the case of the last mentioned forms of packaging the opening region is pipe-shaped or tubular shaped.